Major Players/Characters
Clone of “Wernher von Braun” a german and later American aerospace engineer and space architect. He was the leading figure in the development of rocket technology in Germany and the father of rocket Technology and space science in the US. Thaddeus Vermeer Is a politician/scientist who is against cloning the dead. He wants the Pam project to focus on fixing earth rather then leaving it behind. He isn’t against cloning in fact he wants to use the clones as a kind of slave force to help fix the earth. He argues and fears that one day the wrong person will be cloned, like hitler, and it will doom the human race. He plots to kill and assassinate all clones of resurrected people as well as pulling the funding for the Pam project. Stephen William Hawking was an English theoretical physicist, cosmologist, author, and director of research at the Centre for Theoretical Cosmology at the University of Cambridge. They have the tech to allow him to walk again however he refuses the treatment and demands he be allowed to stay in his wheelchair. Mahatma Gandhi was the primary leader of India’s independence movement and also the architect of a form of non-violent civil disobedience that would influence the world. Abraham Lincoln was an American statesman and lawyer who served as the 16th President of the United States from March 1861 until his assassination in April 1865. George Washington was an American statesman and soldier who served as the first President of the United States from 1789 to 1797 and was one of the Founding Fathers of the United States. Gaius Julius Caesar, known by his cognomen Julius Caesar, was a Roman politician and military general who played a critical role in the events that led to the demise of the Roman Republic and the rise of the Roman Empire. Nelson Rolihlahla Mandela was a South African anti-apartheid revolutionary, political leader, and philanthropist, who served as President of South Africa from 1994 to 1999. The clone of "Henry A. Wallace" (October 7, 1888 – November 18, 1965) “Wallace’s accomplishments are many: Vice President of the United States, Secretary of Agriculture, Secretary of Commerce, and other distinguished roles. Wallace was considered an active Secretary of Agriculture and his Department of Agriculture oversaw the creation and development of the food stamp and school lunch programs.” The clone of “Rear-Admiral Sir John Franklin” (16 April 1786 – 11 June 1847) “was an English Royal Navy officer and explorer of the Arctic. He disappeared on his last expedition, attempting to chart and navigate a section of the Northwest Passage in the Canadian Arctic. The icebound ships were abandoned and the entire crew died of starvation, hypothermia, tuberculosis, lead poisoning , and scurvy.” - The Clone of “Francis Drake” (1540 – 1596) The first Englishman to circle the Earth, Francis Drake is a controversial character – a hero to some, a slave trader and pirate to others. The Clone of “John Smith” (1580-1631) British explorer and soldier John Smith went to sea at an early age following his father’s death, taking up arms for France against the Spanish. Smith was reputedly knighted by a Transylvanian prince after decapitating Turkish commanders in a series of duels. The Clone of “Jane Goodall” (born 3 April 1934) is a British primatologist and anthropologist. Considered to be the world's foremost expert on chimpanzees, Goodall is best known for her over 55-year study of social and family interactions of wild chimpanzees since she first went to Gombe Stream National Park, Tanzania in 1960. Bobby Lawer - Is a politician in the transcendent grouping/ chaotic good. He is one of the few men of government who genuinely wants to be and do good for the rest of his people. The clone of “Sir Arthur Conan Doyle” - (22 May 1859 – 7 July 1930) was a British writer best known for his detective fiction featuring the character Sherlock Holmes. “Adolf Hitler” AI - The personality, experience, and collective Consciousness of Adolf Hitler, downloaded into a spaceships artificial intelligence. Not just any spaceship, the arc also known as Pam. Rob Moser - Is a scientist in the self indulgent group/chaotic evil. It is his decision to, in secret, upload Hitler's personality into the Ark's supercomputer. The clone of “David Koresh” - David Koresh (born Vernon Wayne Howell; August 17, 1959 – April 19, 1993) was the American leader of the Branch Davidians sect, believing himself to be its final prophet. Koresh came from a dysfunctional family background and was a member, and later a leader, of the Shepherds Rod, a reform movement led by Victor Houteff that arose from within the Seventh-day Adventist Church. The clone of “L. Ron Hubbard” - (March 13, 1911 – January 24, 1986), often referred to by his initials LRH, was an American author and the founder of the Church of Scientology. After establishing a career as a writer of science fiction and fantasy stories, in 1950 he published a "branch of self-help psychology" called Dianetics. He is David Koresh’s second in command. The Clone of “Steven Spielberg”. Steven Spielberg and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle are best friends. The two clones regularly get together and discuss stories and literature. The clone of Steven Spielberg does survive the events of this particular story and ultimately is brought on as a permanent member of Pam's crew. Ibn Sina (known as Avicenna in the West), the Persian physician, philosopher, mathematician, theologian, physicist, and poet, held perhaps the greatest influence on medicine from the 11th to 17th centuries, and in the words of Sir William Osler, was the author of "the most famous medical textbook ever written." Virus G-''' It is a unknown virus that is unlike anything the project has on file. When the workers go out to fix the spaceship PAM. The virus doesn’t attack them, it attaches itself to their clothes and even travels through their suits getting into the person's bloodstream. It almost seems self aware and intelligent, because the scanners don’t pick it up because it disguises itself as normal bacteria. Once the crew is in a relaxed state, it activates and kills very quickly. First the subject has a low fever and the body temperature never rises above 98 degrees celsius. Then you begin to vomit water. Your body somehow is able to continue to function because the virus takes over you organs. Black spots begin to grow on your organs, and then suddenly your body temperature begins to drop rapidly until you are dead at 40 degrees celsius. Then the virus leaves your body and attaches itself to another host. In the water you vomit spores can be found inside and they can float into the air and attach to other people and infect them. Born into a Belgian family of prestigious physicians, '''Andreas Vesalius is considered a father of modern anatomy. Through his meticulous human dissections, he helped correct age-old anatomical misconceptions. Johann Goethe was a German writer and statesmen. His works include four novels; epics and lyric poetry; prose and verse dramas; memoirs; an autobiography; literary and aesthetic criticism; and treatises on botany, anatomy, and colour. In addition, there are numerous literary and scientific fragments, more than 10,000 letters, and nearly 3,000 drawings by him extant. Christopher Columbus was an Italian explorer, navigator, and colonizer, citizen of the Republic of Genoa. Under the auspices of the Catholic Monarchs of Spain, he completed four voyages across the Atlantic Ocean. Those voyages, and his efforts to establish permanent settlements on the island of Hispaniola, initiated the Spanish colonization of the New World. Carl Linnaeus he was: A Swedish botanist, physician, and zoologist who coined the modern system of organism nomenclature The clone of Lieutenant Colonel “Percy Harrison Fawcett” (18 August 1867 – during or after 1925) was a British geographer, artillery officer, cartographer, archaeologist and explorer of South America. Fawcett disappeared in 1925 during an expedition to find "Z", his name for an ancient lost city which he believed to exist in the jungles of Brazil. Steve Johnson - Steve is just a lowly, Pragmatic, character. He’s just your average electrician/maintenance worker who lived his whole life on PAM. He’s a middle-class african american man in his early 30’s. Rob Moser - Rob is a scientist in the self indulgent group/chaotic evil. He is the same antagonist from “Hitler the Ill-tempered Spaceship”. In this story we find out that Rob is actually the clone of Heinrich Himmler the SS officer from World War II. Previous to this story we just believe he was a scientist a board Pam. But during a flashback within this narrative we discover that he actually originated as one of the clones in the experiment. He was, in fact, one of the first clones to be integrated into Pam's normal crew. Emily Harris - Emily is a Pam politician in the, AMBITIOUS, category. Emily was the top political dog on Pam. Now that they have found planet “Gaia” and plan to settle, Emily tries to secure her place of power through fear and manipulation. The Clone of “John Smith” (1580-1631) British explorer and soldier John Smith went to sea at an early age following his father’s death, taking up arms for France against the Spanish. Smith was reputedly knighted by a Transylvanian prince after decapitating Turkish commanders in a series of duels. The Clone of “L. Ron Hubbard” - (March 13, 1911 – January 24, 1986), often referred to by his initials LRH, was an American author and the founder of the Church of Scientology. After establishing a career as a writer of science fiction and fantasy stories, in 1950 he published a "branch of self-help psychology" called Dianetics. He is David Koresh’s second in command. The Clone of “Jane Goodall” (born 3 April 1934) is a British primatologist and anthropologist. Considered to be the world's foremost expert on chimpanzees, Goodall is best known for her over 55-year study of social and family interactions of wild chimpanzees since she first went to Gombe Stream National Park, Tanzania in 1960. The Clone of “Robert Frost”. Robert Lee Frost (March 26, 1874 – January 29, 1963) was an American poet. His work was initially published in England before it was published in America. Known for his realistic depictions of rural life. Steve Johnson -''' Steve is just a lowly, Pragmatic, character. He’s just your average electrician/maintenance worker who lived his whole life on PAM. He’s a middle-class african american man in his early 30’s. '''Emily Harris - Emily is a Pam politician in the, AMBITIOUS, category. Emily was the top political dog on Pam. Now that they have found planet “Gaia” and plan to settle, Emily tries to secure her place of power through fear and manipulation. The Clone of “Neil deGrasse Tyson” (October 5, 1958) is an American astrophysicist, author, and science communicator. Since 1996, he has been the Frederick P. Rose Director of the Hayden Planetarium at the Rose Center for Earth and Space in New York City. World Problems, like Filtering water, generating electricity, security, how to farm, etc.. they will also tackle bigger problems like different governing techniques, global warming, overpopulation, etc.. Because this is a educational program designed for children there isn't a clear mustache twirling bad guy. Think of it like “Blues Clues" or "Dora the Explorer". The Clone of “Rosa Parks” - Rosa Louise McCauley Parks (February 4, 1913 – October 24, 2005) was an activist in the civil rights movement best known for her pivotal role in the Montgomery Bus Boycott. The clone of “Carl Sagan” - Carl Edward Sagan (November 9, 1934 – December 20, 1996) was an American astronomer, cosmologist, astrophysicist, astrobiologist, author, science popularizer, and science communicator in astronomy and other natural sciences. The clone of “Martin Luther King Jr.” - (January 15, 1929 – April 4, 1968) was an American Baptist minister and activist who became the most visible spokesperson and leader in the civil rights movement from 1954 until his death in 1968. The clone of “JFK” - John Fitzgerald "Jack" Kennedy (May 29, 1917 – November 22, 1963), commonly referred to by his initials JFK, was an American politician who served as the 35th President of the United States from January 1961 until his assassination in November 1963. Kennedy served at the height of the Cold War. Much of his presidency focused on managing relations with the Soviet Union. The Clone of “Abraham Lincoln” - (February 12, 1809 – April 15, 1865) was an American statesman and lawyer who served as the 16th President of the United States from March 1861 until his assassination in April 1865. Lincoln led the United States through its Civil War. The clone of “Gandhi” - Mohandas Karamchand Gandhi (October 1869 – 30 January 1948) was an Indian activist who was the leader of the Indian independence movement against British rule. The clone of “Jane Austen” - (16 December 1775 – 18 July 1817) was an English novelist known primarily for her six major novels, which interpret, critique and comment upon the British landed gentry at the end of the 18th century. With the publications of Sense and Sensibility (1811), Pride and Prejudice (1813), Mansfield Park (1814) and Emma (1816), she achieved success as a published writer. She wrote two additional novels, Northanger Abbey and Persuasion, both published posthumously in 1818, and began another, eventually titled Sanditon, but died before its completion. The clone of “Amelia Earhart” - Amelia Mary Earhart (July 24, 1897; disappeared July 2, 1937) was an American aviation pioneer and author. Earhart was the first female aviator to fly solo across the Atlantic Ocean. The clone of “Linda Moulton Howe” - (born January 20, 1942) is an American investigative journalist and Regional Emmy award-winning documentary filmmaker best known for her work as a ufologist and advocate of a variety of conspiracy theories, including her investigation of cattle mutilations and conclusion that they are performed by extraterrestrials. She is also noted for her speculations that the U.S. government is working with aliens. Baxter Newman - is a scientist in the self indulgent group/chaotic evil. Baxter is the scientist in charge of the “Metal Coast” and all the trade between Pam and the clone island. He's a short racially ambiguous man with a Napoleon build. The Clone of “Robert Frost”. Robert Lee Frost (March 26, 1874 – January 29, 1963) was an American poet. His work was initially published in England before it was published in America. Known for his realistic depictions of rural life. The Clone of “Erich Von Daniken”. (Born 14 April 1935) is a Swiss author of several books which make claims about extraterrestrial influences on early human culture, including the best-selling Chariots of the Gods?, published in 1968. The Clone of “Theodore Roosevelt Jr.” (October 27, 1858 – January 6, 1919) was an American statesman and writer who served as the 26th President of the United States from 1901 to 1909. Clone of “'Wernher von Braun”' a german and later American aerospace engineer and space architect. He was the leading figure in the development of rocket technology in Germany and the father of rocket Technology and space science in the US. “Sara Lang” is a scientist in “The Terran Coalition”. They are the Transcendent/Chaotic-Good alignment. She is the second in command and ultimately becomes Phil's love interest. “Cooper Odell” - is a scientist in “The Terran Coalition”. They are the Transcendent/Chaotic-Good alignment. He’s a good guy, but he’s a complete brown-nose to his boss, Baxter Newman. “Kimberly Strong” - is a scientist in the self indulgent group/chaotic evil. They are called “The New Reformed”. She is a opportunist at her core. She betrays Phil the first chance she gets. “Joanna Tilly” - is Sara’s best friend. She is also a member of “The Terran Coalition”. They are the Transcendent/Chaotic-Good alignment. She unforchinitly is killed when she sees something she shouldn’t have. The Clone of “Princess Diana”. Diana, Princess of Wales (July 1961 – 31 August 1997), was a member of the British royal family as the first wife of Charles, Prince of Wales, the heir apparent to the British throne. She died in a limousine crash in 1997. The Clone of “Sacagawea” (1788 – 1812) was a Lemhi Shoshone woman who is known for her help to the Lewis and Clark Expedition in achieving their chartered mission objectives by exploring the Louisiana Territory. The Clone of “Francis Drake” '(1540 – 1596) The first Englishman to circle the Earth, Francis Drake is a controversial character – a hero to some, a slave trader and pirate to others. The Clone of '“John Smith” (1580-1631) British explorer and soldier John Smith went to sea at an early age following his father’s death, taking up arms for France against the Spanish. Smith was reputedly knighted by a Transylvanian prince after decapitating Turkish commanders in a series of duels. Soren Wraith is a dangerous assassin that has dozens of hidden blades on his person. He has a scar on his throat where his voice box was damaged, he hasn’t said a word since. He works for any company that can afford his outrages prices and he has never failed to kill the one that he is contracted to kill. '''Gem Villalobos - '''is on magazines around the world as the most beautiful Digger of all time. She is credited with the most finds out of any digger however the means in which she gets them is any means necessary. She has a team that works with her and her favorite method of extracting DNA is from live subjects who afterwords are no longer among the living. '''Porsche Alessandro - '''Her father was also a digger and he was a famous one at that. Unfortunately his great career was cut short literally by Soren Wraith. She is searching for him even now to avenge her fathers death. '''Diego Alcantar- '''Is a laughing stock amongst the Digger Community, he is the worse digger of all time and the loudest. He is constantly giving quotes and writing books to give advice for diggers yet he has never recovered any DNA that the PAM project can use.